Winx 4ever
by MemowWriter123
Summary: The Winx try to do something nice for a friend, but everything turns around.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own wind club or any of it's characters... just pointing that out.

As the sun rises, the flame fairy tip-toes out of the room she shares with her good natured friend Flora. Today, she had planned to throw The nature fairy a surprise birthday party. When out of the room, Bloom runs to wake up her girlfriends so they could help with the birthday bash.

"Blah, blah, blah... I need my beauty sleep Bloom!" complained the princess of Solaria, otherwise known As the blonde complainer Stella.

"Come on Stella! It's Flora's birthday today." Bloom whispered, not annoyed by the ignorance of the Sun and moon fairy, because it was now her morning routine. When she reminded Stella about her BFF's birthday, she jumped out of bed, and even then, Bloom could tell that she wanted to have her beauty sleep.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place!" Stella silently exclaimed. Bloom went to one room to wake up Techna and Musa; who was already awake listening to her tunes. Stella went to wake up Layla and they all merged is the main room.

"Yo, I'm soo exited for Flora... she don't know what's coming." commented the music fairy, Musa.

"Yes... she doesn't know what is comming..." growled Valtor A's he watched the Winx through a sphere of darkness. He was surrounded by his three witches, Icy, Darcey, and Stormy.

"When do we get to crush those overgrown pixies? Icy asked impatiently. Both Darcey and Stormy knew that Icy was crushing on Valtor. She crushed on every guy they join.

"Soon Icy... Today, that Nature Fairy and her friends will not live to hand out goodie bags.(evil laugh)

O.K so, we are definitely inviting Helia and the rest of the boys... oh! And her sister Rose." Layla pointed was lounging on a big arm chair.

"Yup. Her party would not be complete without Helia. So, Layla is on the invitations with ... Techna. And Stella is on outfits of course... Musa can be the DJ! I can work on a setting and decorations. Sound good girls?"

"Sure!" the Winx said in unison.

"Hey, girls. Why up so early... I know some of my plants would never wake up this early." The chorus had woken up Flora and was still in her PJ's.

"We were just talking about throwing yo-"

"NOTHING!" They screamed. With the screams, came a little bit of falls and from that came a million laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

The Winx began working on party plans feverishly. They also made sure to spend time with Flora so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"Girls! I found an empty garden in Gardenia for sale. Mabry we could buy it, have the party there, AND give it to Flora!" A's the flame fairy finished telling the girls about her master plan, everyone agreed.

"Oh! Techna and I invited, Helia, the boys, Mike, Vanessa, Roxy, Myrta, Rose, and her BFF's the Winx! Awesome list right?"

"Right. That list is completely logical." Techna replied to Layla's question. She knew when something was illogical but the list seemed perfect to everybody.

"Yup. Yo, guess what? I threw together some tunes to play A's DJ!"Musa began to play the song collection for the girls when Stella ran in squealing.

"GIRLS! I have found the perfect outfits for the party!" A's she spoke, she threw each girl an outfit.

Bloom had a red-orange, one sleve top with green border. She also got black leggings and a rose topped headband. Along with a pink and red, heart shaped purse.

Musa got a reddish purple vest with a blue border and a headband with a Violet on it. She also got skinny jeans and a purse shaped like a microphone.

Techna has a light purple T shirt with a grey border and a Tulip also received a purse shaped like a digital triangle with dark purple leggings.

Layla got a blue hoodie with a purple border and a Daisy headband. She also got capris ( long shorts ) and a purse shaped like a surf board.

Finally, Stella got a yellow top with an orange border and a sunflower headband. She had a yellow and orange patterned skirt and two purses: one shaped like the moon, and the other like a Sun. With,of course, her ring of Solaria.

While everyone admired their clothes, Stella, with a snap of her fingers, gave everyone highlights...including Flora who had just walked in.

"Nice clothes everybody. Thanks for the sudden highlights too!" Said Flora.

"Girl that was nothing! I got you an outfit too." And ,without wasting another second, Stella dragged her to try on the clothes.


End file.
